Honest Game Trailers - Mario Party 10
Mario Party 10 is the 39th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder and Michael Barryte. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies party game Mario Party 10. It was published on March 24, 2015. Mario Party 10 was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Mario Party 10 on YouTube "From the company that spent more time raising you than your parents ever did, comes the same friendship-ruining action of Smash Bros. without all the fun game play to distract you from your hate!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Mario Party 10 Script From the company that spent more time raising you than your parents ever did, comes the same friendship-ruining action of Smash Bros. without all the fun game play to distract you from your hate! Mario Party 10 "Oh boy! Another'' [[Honest Game Trailers - Mario Party|'Mario Party!']]" said no one in the last decade. But here it is anyway! And it's only available on the Wii U, a console that still doesn't have a next-gen 'Zelda', Mario or 'Metroid' game! In the classic Nintendo strategy of aggressively ignoring everything gamers want! Get ready for a party in the loosest sense of the word! Where instead of talking, dancing or drinking with friends, you're trapped with three soon-to-be enemies on a half hour car ride you can't escape! Where the winner is determined by random dice rolls, random chance minigames, and the board randomly deciding who to completely f*** over! In the franchise's trademark blend of roulette, ''Candyland... and Socialism! When you aren't stuck on the world's most psychedelic road trip, engage in dozens of minigames you'll play once, say "Ohh, that was cute," and never pick up again! That is, if you don't strangle the person next to you because they skipped the practice round! I. SAID. I. WASN'T. READY. YET!!!!! It's the game you'd never admit to playing alone, because it's just as sad as throwing a party for yourself! So for the first time, head online to link up for a match with anyone in the world. Wait.... There's no online multiplayer!? Seriously!? That's, like, the biggest no-brainer ever! Are you sure we can't unlock it or something? No. (Sighs). Geez, Nintendo! Get you s*** together! But this isn't the same old Mario Party that ruined your palm in the 90's, it's much, much worse! With no option to adjust the game length, fewer modes, and two new modes that are less likely to played than a grown man with an Amiibo collection ['''Man:' "Amiibos! Hehe!"]'' There's Bowser Party, where five people punch each other in the throat over who gets to play as Bowser; or Amiibo Party, where anyone who buys the physical manifestation of DLC takes turn using their Nintedolls to race around a tiny linear square. Whee! Who needs a real party, right guys? goes black. Guys? So go suck up to your rich friend who can afford a Wii U, plus four Wii-motes, plus the game, plus four Amiibos. And enjoy the unique mixture of boredom and rage that will ensure Mario, Peach and Luigi are the only ones who ever come to your parties! holds a Peach doll What's that, Peach? You wanna make out with me? Eww! No way, that'd be gross! Well.... maybe... Starring: Mari-On My God Are You Serious!; Lui- Gee, I Lost That One For No Reason? That Seems Fair (!); Yo-Shit, Really?; Donkey Come On!!!!!!; Princess Dai-See?! This Game is F****** Rigged!; and Walui- We Should Just Watch a Movie. Anyone Down For Battle Royale? Mariopoly Oh well, maybe Nintendo will get it right with the next console... reads: Nintendo finally announces plans to make mobile games NOOOOOO!!!!! Oohhh....! Trivia * There are also several other episodes of Honest Game Trailers about other Mario games, including Mario Party, Mario Kart, Mario Sports Games, Super Mario Maker, Super Smash Bros., Super Mario Odyssey, Luigi's Mansion and others. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Mario Party 10 ''has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Nintendo Everything called the video "a bit of fun." My Nintendo News described it as "amusing." Ben Pearson of Geek Tyrant agreed with the Honest Game Trailers' writers take on the game, writing "when you watch this Honest Trailer, it's clear that Nintendo can do a lot better than this." Chris Botsis of Entertainment Buddha said the video was a"quick-witted appraisal" of the game. Botsis wrote "While they make a jab at the “lack” of Mario games on the Wii U, inexplicably forgetting about Super Mario 3D World, it’s hard not to smile and nod along with their critiques of the newest Mario Party." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder, Michael Barryte Edited by: Alex Hluch Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Watch an “honest trailer” for Mario Party 10 '- Nintendo Everything article * 'Honest Game Trailers Tackles Mario Party 10 ' - My Nintendo News article * 'Honest Trailer Rips MARIO PARTY 10 A New One '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Smosh Gets Honest About Mario Party 10 '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Party games Category:Mario games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:NDcube Category:Nintendo